The present invention relates to an instructional aid device, such as a typewriter and the like having control means for teaching alphabetical letter recognition, the sequence of letters in forming words and optionally the association of a word to the picture of an object by restricting operation of the device to the striking of keys in proper sequence.
A typewriter or similar device having a keyboard displaying an alphabet has potential as an instructional aid since the alphabet is displayed to the student-operator and letters can be selected and printed merely by striking a proper key. However, the potential has not been fully realized with conventional typewriters because the striking of an incorrect key out of the proper sequence results in the printing of a character in the same manner as if a correct key or a key in the proper sequence had been struck. The conventional typewriter provides no immediate indication or feedback that a proper or improper key has been struck.
Attempts have been made to provide a toy or simplified teaching device by constructing a typewriter with only a few keys or where letters must be dialed prior to striking a key or print bar. However, these devices are in the nature of toys and cannot, as a practical matter, be utilized as a conventional typewriter.
Therefore, there is a need for a typewriter-like device that can be utilized as an instructional aid to provide immediate indication or feedback that a proper or improper key has been struck, which would further be useful as a conventional device either concurrently or upon completion of the instructional utilization of the device.